Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved video cassette rewinder, and more particularly to an improved driving mechanism for a video cassete rewinder, which has a simple construction and can accurately effect opening of the receptacle.
Generally, the video cassete rewinder is designed for rewinding the video tape and automatically opening the receptacle for video cassette, hence its driving mechanism and receptacle opening device are of the main point of the design of the video cassette rewinder. In the conventioanl rewinder, the driving mechanism generally uses the opening belt and pulley assembly to effect driving while the receptacle opening device uses the fly wheel driven by said belt and pulley assembly and a link to indirectly accomplish the purpose of opening of the receptacle for the video cassette. Although, such a design can achieve the purpose of rewinding of the video tape and opening of the receptacle, there still exists several potential drawbacks according to the statistics of the practical use; namely:
(1) Inaccurate automatic opening of the receptacle: since the opening of the prior known receptacle for video cassette is achieved by means of driving fly wheel by the belt in order to enable the link to lift the cassette, and whether the opening of the receptacle is accurate depends on the tension of the belt. The purpose of the provision of the belt is not only to drive, but also to maintain a proper tension. However, the belt will become loose after it has been used for a certain period of time since the belt used in the video cassette rewinder is relatively thin. This will result in the loss of tension of the belt, so that the opening of the receptacle will not be effected concurrently with the ending of the rewinding of the video tape, and also will result in an inaccurate opening of the receptacle, and even an idling of the motor which will cause a fire alarm after using for a certain period of time. PA1 (2) It comprises too many members, which will result in high production costs and assembly difficulty. The mechanism of receptacle driving and opening of the prior art rewinder is comprised of the belt and pulley aassembly, fly wheel and links. These members are connected to each other and difficult to assemble and will result in higher production costs.